The Continuation
by CataclysmicReality
Summary: Starting with the flashback of Yayoi and Ura's fight, then featuring a rewritten version of Act 10, before continuing the popular story. Expect a different flow (eventually) with more character interactions and places.
1. Flashback

Mugen Spiral Act 00 – Flashback

The sound of labored breathing in between the coughs of an old man echoed painfully in the small room as an old woman was peering over him with expressive eyes. Suddenly a soft white glow permeated the air and flooded the space with a soothing light. Gradually the coughing subsided and the man was calm, his breathing returned to normal.

As the woman began to cry tears of relief, a young 16 year old girl brushed her light brown hair from her eyes, straightened her skirt before breaking her kneel and stood. She gazed down at the older couple with a soft expression that hid a look of longing in her eyes. But that gaze was over and in an instant a serious but gentle expression replaced it.

"I've erased the malady, it wasn't an evil spirit like we thought, just a restrictive ailment." She informed them. "Still, I think he needs to rest in bed for at least a week until his strength returns. I can only do so much."

"No," said the old woman happily, her hands clasping her husband's hands. "You've done enough already. Thank you, Yayoi."

The old man was too weak to speak, but smiled and looked up gratefully.

"Well, I must excuse myself so you can get your rest." Yayoi said graciously as she gave a respectable nod and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" cried out the old woman. "What about payment?"

"It's okay," Yayoi said happily. "It was less of a job than it turned out to be, so I don't need anything."

"But…" the old woman started to protest before she trailed off. "At least come here from time to time and we'll treat you to a meal."

She smiled. "Thank you, I'd like that."

A sound of thunder in the background broke the exchange as Yayoi went to the window. Thick clouds were making the dull sky dark and ominous.

"It looks like rain," the old woman said with apprehension. "Will you be alright?"

"I don't think it will be bad," Yayoi said confidently. "I'm not that far from home, and I think it will hold off until I get back."

"If you say so, then thank you again," said the woman.

Yayoi smiled and nodded her head and went to get ready.

* * *

Several minutes later she was already over half way home, and the rain had yet to start. She had made it pretty far at a light run, but began to slow. There was uncertainty in the spirits, and she felt an ominous energy

A sudden flash of lightning streaked across the sky ahead of her, so bright that she had to shield her eyes, and close enough that the clap of thunder shook the air around her. At the same time the nervous spirits had quieted completely, and the silhouette of a young man stood ahead of her on the forest path. As her eyesight was still taking time to adjust, she wasted no time in readying her spirit wheel key, expecting the adversary to pounce, but he stood his ground.

"Don't worry, I won't resort to petty tricks to take you out," said the figure with a confident voice. He stood completely relaxed and laid back as he studied her. "So that's the source of your power? Daughter of the Suzuka line."

Yayoi's eyes finally were able to focus and she saw the true form or the figure before her. He had all the features to make it easy, from his manner of dress, to his pointed ears, clawed hands, menacing facial expression and the small horn on top of his head. What's more, he radiated a power far above any evil spirit she had previously encountered.

"You know me?" She asked as the first drops of rain began to fall. Another rumble of thunder sounded and the rain picked up pace.

"I've been looking for you, yes." He stated calmly. "I knew you would come this way. I hope you are ready to die? I've come for your power."

"My power, eh?" said Yayoi steadily as the spirit wheel key hovered in the air before her hands, the wind jostling her hair. "Do you have a name? I wouldn't mind knowing the name of my killer."

The demon smiled, displaying his fanged mouth. "It's Ura."

Yayoi's face became completely focused as she began to chant a counter to whatever offensive the demon would bring forth. "Gates of the Realm of the Dead…"

"Like I'd let you!" Ura cried out as an electric glow encircled his hand and he sprung forward in an instant. Before Yayoi even had a second to register his progression, he brought the hand forward and discharged the lightning into the opening gate.

The clash of the colliding energies was instant, and created a small explosion of light, knocking both fighters backwards. Expecting it, Ura landed not far away, relatively unharmed, while Yayoi took the brunt of the blast and hit the now wet ground hard on her side, sending the spirit wheel key skidding out of her reach. Winded from the impact, she curled into a fetal position as she attempted to regain her breath, realizing a bit too late that she needed to recover her artifact in order to use her abilities.

She started to reach out for it when Ura appeared and kicked it with the edge of his foot farther away.

"It's too late for that." He said maliciously. "You might as well give up on it."

"I don't give up that easily," she said between breaths. She grabbed a fist full of mud and flung it up to his eyes, successfully blinding him temporarily, using the time to scramble for the spirit wheel key and recovering it with little time to spare. She just got her fingers around it as Ura got there, and swatted her aside.

"Nimble, aren't you?" Ura said, traces of the mud streaked his face as he reached down and grabbed her by the shirt collar, and hoisted her up off the ground. "But that won't save you now."

"I don't…" she uttered as she reached her free hand into her uniform, while the other was gripping Ura's hands, trying to support herself. She slowly started extracting a ring of beads as she continued. "…need that to save me."

"Hmm?" Questioned Ura, wondering what she was getting at.

She gripped the beads tight in her one hand as she gripped his hand solidly.

"To the… Cat God… I forge a rite of contract," she breathed the words heavily. "Evil bind, suppress and reform, to demon Ura find…"

A sharp tingle of pain shot through her fingers around the rosary, through her body, and out her other hand, into Ura's with a cutting feeling that made him drop her out of reflex. He flexed his fingers, more curious about the sensation than anything else. He was a bit annoyed, but it was still his victory.

She lay on the ground and the rosary in front of her was farther, out of reach. Breathing with difficulty, she gave a slight groan of pain as she tried to reach out for it. But she only got so far, and then Ura's foot was on her hand, keeping it in place.

He was staring at his hand, then shook it off and leaned forward to taunt her.

"Sorry woman," he said with a smug expression and great satisfaction over her suffering expression. "But your powers don't work on me. Not on a… demon."

He started to reach down and she used her free hand to grab his leg. "…fulfill and conform, set forth the motion and seal the pact!"

Suddenly a jolting pain gripping his skin and he seized up, the beads behind him crackling with a strange energy. Surprised, he unwillingly stepped back, allowing Yayoi to stretch her arm out and grab the rosary.

"What are… you…" Ura struggled to say through his grit teeth as he reached down to Yayoi, placing his hands upon her neck. The energy from the beads and him began to crackle with more intensity as he tighten his grip on her neck, attempting to choke her to somehow break the contact.

"Seal… already…" Yayoi struggled to say as her sight began to blacken from the steel grip about her neck. Just as she was starting to fade from consciousness, she looped the beads about Ura's head and they settled about his neck. Even though he let go from the shock, she passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Ura screamed a cry of rage and pain as the energy from his body seemed to be sucked into each bead of the rosary, and the energy began to send pain streaming through every fiber of his being as he doubled over and collapsed. Unable to bear the agony, he passed out as well, as the final effects of the curse shrank his body into that of a black cat. And then there was silence, save for the rain and the blowing wind.

* * *

Sometime later, Yayoi opened her eyes. Her body was soaked from the rain that continued to pour down around her, but she was alive. Slightly to the front of her was a small black cat with beads around its neck, though she was more focused on returning air to her lungs. As she sat up, breathing heavily, she reflected on the encounter aloud.

"I thought I was a goner for sure." She hesitated as the thoughts swarmed around her. "That demon… what was his name? Ura? Thank goodness I had the Cat God's Rosary or else…"

She coughed a few times and held herself, thinking about how cold and wet (not to mention muddy) she was. "I've got to get home… not like anyone will be there waiting for me."

It was so lonely, returning to a place all alone. Especially after such events.

She glanced over at the sealed form of the demon that tried to kill her, looking so weak and helpless in his sealed body. Looking just like any other wounded animal.

Unsure why she was doing it, she picked him up, and cradled him in her arms and just sat with him in the rain. There was a lot to think about.


	2. Evil Spirit

Mugen Spiral Act 10 – Evil Spirit

Two days after returning home from the beach incident Ura was still in a foul mood from being unable to gripe about his wounds. Yayoi had only taken a few hours of the 'Ura in pain' act before she forcibly healed him in his sleep. While he was secretly happy to be healed, he was very annoyed that she had taken away his potential for amusement at her stake.

Unwilling to put up with Ura's whining, Yayoi sealed him into his cat form and kicked him out of the house and into the company of the strays. He then spent the morning playfully beating them up while they wrestled about. Despite the fact that he would deny it, he was certainly becoming more catlike the longer he spent in that form, though she suspected it was an escape from worrying about his father, who was still grievously ill.

She had just started preparing a meal and wondering whether Hakuyo would prefer something sweet instead, when an icy and dark feeling tainted the air around her. From the reaction of the spirits and the familiarity of the sensation, she knew it to be an evil spirit. And it was close!

Without taking a moment, she ran from the kitchen and outside towards the source of the presence. It seemed to be coming from across the street and particularly malicious. It would be a problem if it hurt anyone in the neighborhood, so she had to work fast to get it.

From the roof Ura noticed her run out and got curious. He jumped down and went to find Hakuyo to take the rosary off, before he went to join her in his human form. When he found her she was in a somewhat frantic exchange with a woman.

"That's quite enough!" The woman declared angrily before continuing in a loud voice. "An exorcism!? How dare you come over and say that!? What is your problem?

"I _**know**_ this is a scam!"

"No, that's not it," Yayoi replied in a somewhat anxious tone. "Please, all I need is a few minutes…"

"You know Yayoi," the woman continued in an accusing tone of voice. "Keep trying to trick people like that and bad things will happen to you. Just like what happened to your _**parents!**_"

At mention of her parents and their untimely demise, Yayoi froze up like being doused by ice water. The pain of their loss and the ignorance towards the importance of their actions put a grim look of turmoil on her face. It was a look that made even a demon like Ura, who had just arrived, react to her pained expression as he seized the woman's shoulder with a look of cold fury.

"Wha-?" The woman declared in surprise by the new arrival. "Who are you!? Let me go. You're hurting me!"

"And your words aren't hurting Yayoi?" Ura said in frustration. "Take them back!"

"Why should I, when they're all true!?" Declared the woman angrily, "what gives you two the right to push your tactics on me?"

"Let go of her, Ura!" Yayoi said as she came between them and pushed him back.

"Tactics? What kind of person do you think she is, anyway?" Ura asked in frustration.

"A conartist!" She spat back as she rubbed her shoulder. "Everyone knows it; they just let them practice their nonsense to keep them happy. As if spirits exist!"

"Conartist!?" Ura laughed loudly, as an unknown feeling of anger seized him suddenly. "That she scams people? And what money was she asking for that it was a scam? Furthermore, if she didn't really have powers, demons like me wouldn't be trying to kill her for them!"

"Demons? That's quite enough!" The woman declared in a loud exasperated voice. "I don't know why you are helping her push her schemes, but I'm not buying into it. Get out of here before I call the police!"

"But I-" Yayoi started to say, but suddenly felt the presence vanish. There was no longer a need for her to be here.

"It seems the spirit moved on," said Yayoi more to Ura than the woman, but still tried to be gracious. "I'm sorry for troubling you."

"Hmph," the woman uttered in a tone of self-fulfillment. As she started to go back towards the house she uttered, "It figures your act is weak enough to crumble so quickly."

"Why you-!" Ura started to say, but Yayoi stood in his way.

"Ura, stop!" She declared, with her arms held up to block his advance. "This is how normal people are!"

"Normal… ignorant you mean." Ura said loudly to be overheard. Then he directed his words towards Yayoi, "Doesn't it aggravate you?"

"It does," she admitted somewhat quietly. "But I'm used to it already."

"'Used to'?" he questioned. "As if you get used to fools who don't realize their benefactors…"

"It is what it is." Yayoi got quiet and turned away, heading back to the house. She glanced over her should and gave a reluctant smile. "Let's just leave it at that for now."

Ura watched her go for a second, and then stormed away in a different direction.

* * *

Sometime later, Yayoi was putting away the food preparation from earlier, since she just wasn't in the mood for it. Her thoughts were thinking on the incident from before, and she still had yet to detect the whereabouts of the evil spirit from before. She was just about finished when she realized there was another presence in the room with her, and was glad to find out it was Hakuyo when she looked up.

"Oh Hakuyo," she said in her normal voice. "What brings you here?"

"Have you seen Ura?" He asked in a casual voice. "That idiot stomped by earlier and ignored me. I figured he might be with you, but I guess not."

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since before," she admitted. "He was pretty upset when my parents were badmouthed. I figured it reminded him of his own father."

Hakuyo leaned against the doorway and pulled the Cat God's Rosary from his pocket, looking at it intently. "I know you don't want to give Ura your powers, and he's probably not trying like he was previously, but despite that he can't even return to his father as he is. Powers aside, couldn't you simply release him from the seal?"

Yayoi smiled despite her previous turmoil. "You really do care about him to such a degree… but you know it would be dangerous for me now. Besides, we've already walked down this path before, and you two couldn't keep your promise then either."

"I thought I'd ask," he said as he tossed her the rosary. "Even if he doesn't get your abilities, I hope he is able to see his father once more. Don't forget that Ouga is out there as well.

"The power of darkness can't be underestimated. Even if he doesn't act again, the curse is strong." Hakuyo hesitated. "It's only a matter of time before the king dies."

Hakuyo straightened up and moved away from the doorway. "Just something to think about."

He turned and left, as Yayoi unconsciously griped her left arm and the dull throbbing that was there. She knew all too well the negative potential of the darkness. Though she hadn't had time lately with everything, she knew she had to address it before it got any worse. Despite declaring her intentions to live independently, would she have to contact them?

A small noise at the doorway broke her from her deep thoughts as she turned to address it. She thought that Hakuyo had perhaps returned, but instead saw Ura, looking at her longingly. He had an odd quirky grin that was usually attached to his mischievous side.

"What's with the grin?" Yayoi asked him directly. "Oh, are you hungry?"

She started to get up and made sure to let go of her arm in an inconspicuous manner. "Sorry, but I just put everything away. Hakuyo is looking for you too."

"I'm not hungry." Ura said simply. "Unless of course you're the one on the menu."

"Eh?" Yayoi said, a bit taken back by his sudden forwardness as he moved closer to her.

Ura's grin turned into a genuine smile as he moved closer to her and stroked her face with the back of his fingers. It was a tender stroke that was instantaneously successful at piercing her defensive front. She wasn't used to affection, and that was her weakness he usually exploited.

"Ura," Yayoi said softly as she lightly pushed his hand away. "I know you were affected by that woman's words earlier, you're concerned about your father, right?"

"Am I?" Ura said serenely. "My father can wait, right now I can only think of you."

He reached out to stroke her with his open hand when she grabbed it and held it still.

"Your father can wait? Ura would never say such things." Her eyes narrowed. "I knew you were acting strange, but I wouldn't have thought you'd be possessed. And you did such a good job of hiding your presence too, Mr. Evil Spirit."

Ura's body started to shake with laughter as his expression changed to a crazed one. "Evil spirit is a bit harsh; all I want is a body to inhabit. And this one is soaked in the same kind of rage that fuels my power!"

"So you want to kill me, since I'm a threat to your possession?" Yayoi stated calmly.

"Of course. You mystics are an annoyance I really don't want to put up with. So best to kill you here and now." Ura's possessed eyes lit up with a malicious gleam. "And this body isn't quite what it seems, it's special with layers of power in it."

"Naturally, it's not human." She stated. "But don't think you have a choice."

"I don't need one!" He cried out as he lunged forward for her neck. "Once I kill you I'll be unstoppable!"

Ura's outstretched hands were just about to wrap about her neck when his whole body seized up. Unable to even move his eyes, he could only stare forward helplessly as Yayoi calmly moved away from his reach. In her hand she held the rosary.

"Maybe you didn't realize it, but the body you're in is a demon." Yayoi said expressionlessly. "What's more, he's one sealed by me. That means I can control him if I wish it. So you can't kill me unless I let you.

"Now then…" she started to regard his motionless form with a calculating stare. "I could exorcise you from his body, but that might harm him as well, so maybe I'll just get you out of there first, and then destroy you."

Seeming to have arrived at a solution, she put the rosary in her left hand and said some words that made the gate on her right arm start to exude supernatural energy.

From the outside, Hakuyo heard the commotion and thought to retrieve Ura so they could talk, and came in to what looked like Ura rushing Yayoi, and her about to retaliate. However, before he could move forward to intervene, she slipped the rosary about his neck, causing him to seal into his cat form. Yet at the same time, a dark energy seemed to strip from the where the human body had been, as its energies gathered into a rough outline.

"What… what is this? What's happening!?" The disembodied spiritual voice cried out as Yayoi threw her arm back and made a fist.

"The Cat God's Rosary only seals one, so naturally you'd be forced out!" she said as she plowed her energy laden fist into the body of the evil spirit. At once, upon contact with the positive spiritual energies, the evil spirit burst into a purified light that consumed the greater portion of its body, until it cried out and exploded.

"Tch!" Yayoi uttered as the remnants pooled into the air and rushed through the wall. Ura's unconscious cat form lay still on the floor.

"What's this?" Hakuyo started to ask as Yayoi glanced over.

"No time," she said as she headed for the door. "Grab Ura and follow me!"

Outside, Yayoi followed the evil energies as the spirit crossed the street. There was a sudden scream and then the sound of someone collapsing to the ground as she realized it was from the house she was at before. On the ground was the woman, still and unmoving.

Yayoi stopped near the body, but kept her distance. Though it was exceptionally weak, the presence of the spirit lingered around the woman. As it was, it probably possessed her easily, given the strength of her anger earlier.

"You were originally going after her, weren't you?" Yayoi asked, to confirm her suspicions.

The body shifted as the spirit began to move its new vessel. She had the same annoyed expression as in the morning, but her eyes were staring without seeing. An air of malice surrounded her as she started to laugh.

The laughter grew louder until the evil spirit had recovered a sense of itself, as it addressed Yayoi. "Weak… this body is… weak. But, the hatred is strong, and that's sustaining me!"

"And yet, you know you can't keep it," Yayoi said calmly. "I'm going to guess you were originally responsible for it to begin with."

"It's true," it said, and gave a sideways glance at Yayoi. "I've been cultivating her aggression, her ignorance in the way of the spiritual world. It seems she has reasons to hate it. It was easy to exploit."

"Still," Yayoi said as she raised her right arm and removed the spirit wheel key, "it's a body you'll have to leave."

"Heh, go ahead and destroy me, I already know I've lost my chance to escape. But I don't plan to go alone!" The evil spirit said as she spread her arms. "My tendrils of evil have already imbedded themselves deep in her soul; you can only remove me by destroying her as well. I may lose, but so do you!"

"We'll see," said Yayoi mystically as she put the key in front of her and closed her eyes.

"Gates of the Realm of the Dead… I command thee to open!" A sudden brilliant light made the evil spirit's body cringe, and Hakuyo to shield his eyes, and caused the passed out cat form-Ura start to open his eyes, as the energy from the spirit wheel key radiate outward. "Hear my voice, oh 108 souls so pure. Hear my prayers resound from far away… and from the depths of your unshakable peace, take form.

"I summon thee, 'Yuki!'"

Suddenly a cold wind emerged from the gate as sparkles of snow danced in the air, as the form of a young woman took shape. The spirit had faded blue eyes, silver hair done up with two translucent black hairpins, pale skin, and a lovely gray, silken kimono with white mountains at its middle, and snow flake patterns placed artistically over the rest of the cloth. She held a folding fan in her hand that had an image of a winter sky over a frozen landscape.

"You've summoned for me, Lady Yayoi?" the spirit asked graciously with a comforting voice.

"Yes, I'm in need of a purging." Yayoi nodded at the possessed woman before her. "I trust it's alright?"

"Of course, my lady." She collapsed her fan and stowed it, drifting instantly to the side of the woman and taking her hand, before the evil spirit could react.

"Wha… what's this?!" The evil spirit cried out, unable to move. "I – I see… you've spent her here to destroy us!"

"No," Yayoi stated. "Yuki isn't really an offensive spirit. She's a purifier, used to save souls without hurting them, as well as dissipating evil souls. I'm afraid your time is up, but the woman will be fine."

"That's a lie!" The evil spirit tried to struggle, but it couldn't move as the body was no longer listening. "As if that could exist! You're making it up!"

"It's no lie, just like real snow," Yayoi disclosed happily. "Snow is made of ice crystals that reflect all light, which is why it appears white. Exposed to the soul, Yuki reflects all evil, while the soul remains behind, untouched. I can't say it would work on higher orders of darkness, but that's why us mystics exist. Your evil on the other hand, is easy for her."

Without another word, and during the rant of the evil spirit, Yuki slid effortlessly into the woman's body, effectively purging the evil spirit and the ties that allowed it to exist there. Removed, it flew up high into the sky as it tried to figure out what to do next.

"Oh, that's a little high for me." Yuki admitted serenely.

"Not a problem." Yayoi said with a smirk. "Ura, aren't you ready for a little payback? I'm sure you're up for it by now."

Cat-Ura leapt out of Hakuyo's arms and towards Yayoi, who proceeded to unseal him once with the rosary, and then completely, restoring him to his demon form.

Ura flexed his fingers as electric energy crackled over them and stared up at the spirit. "Payback time."

"L-lightning?" asked the evil spirit. "As if that'll work on me, you fool!"

"Oh," Ura asked amused, "I thought the 'light' aspect of the spell would be enough all on its own!"

With a cry, Ura sent a brilliant plume of energy into the sky and illuminated the evil spirit, as it fell to the earth with ripples of the light arcing over it. He was about to give it more of a beating when Yuki's folding fan was suddenly held up before him.

"Thank you for the enthusiasm, but it's my responsibility to finish this." She said sweetly, as she kissed her fingers and stretched them out to the evil spirit. The place where she touched immediately began to freeze with a supernatural ice, causing the evil spirit to howl in rage and anguish.

"It's done, my lady." She said to Yayoi pleasantly as she bowed slightly. "I'll take my leave."

"Thank you Yuki, good work." Yuki smiled one last time before disappearing, as the evil spirit behind her was completely frozen in its ice. Almost at the exact moment of her disappearance, the ice began to crack, and sublimate into the air.

"Noooo!" cried the frantic, muffled voice of the evil spirit. "My powers, my hatred, my, my evil! C-curse you all!"

Annoyed, Ura smashed its frozen form beneath his foot, scattering the frozen pieces out, which drowned out the last cry as they faded from sight. "Good riddance."

He flashed a satisfied smile at Yayoi, seemingly having forgotten all his previous exasperations. He was about to say something more when a sudden groan behind him made him turn around. The woman from before was stirring from the ground where she had slumped to before.

"My head…" she uttered as she tried to figure out what was happening.

"Here, let me help you," Yayoi said as she returned the spirit wheel key to her arm and attempted to aid her neighbor, despite the treatment from before. However, at Yayoi's touch she withdrew like she had been touched by fire and pulled herself out of reach.

"Y-you people!" she said vehemently as she realized who was trying to help her. "Is this part of your scam again?"

Her eyes searched Yayoi, before dancing over Ura and Hakuyo. Those weren't horns and claws on them, she must be seeing things, she decided. "Now you're dressing up? Aren't you taking things a little far!?"

"Oi..." Ura uttered, getting riled once more. He raised his clawed hand and stared down with his demonic eyes, electricity beginning to crackle over his hand. "I'm about to show you exactly how I take things too far…"

-Pop-

Suddenly Ura wasn't there, and a small black cat instead, whom Yayoi picked up and held in her arms. She gave a small nod to the stunned woman and trotted over to the other young man, the one with the blonde, blue-tinted hair and purple eyes.

"Really Ura, why do I even bother unsealing you if you are so keen to start trouble?" Yayoi said as they started heading home.

"Idiot." Hakuyo chimed in.

Gradually their voices faded together as they walked farther away, and the woman simply picked herself up and went inside. It was just too much to think about.

* * *

A/N (10/25/12):

And so act 10 rewritten (with obvious parts from the source version). From here on the story will move on without that rushed version. Some parts of that were really unnatural, so I hope you enjoyed this variation. Things might get complicated after this, with new characters and situations. I hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
